


waiting for you (my whole life)

by didsw



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Reigisa Week, and PROPOSALS!!!, fluff!!! gross cottony fluff all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsw/pseuds/didsw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they <em>haven't</em> talked about it, Nagisa muses as he studies the menu. He's pretty sure they're on the same page: they live together, and have a joint bank account, and have been dating seriously for the better part of six years--as far as either of them are concerned, they're practically married. He and Rei have discussed their lives together after schooling, the big topics such moving into a house and, even once when they were soft and tipsy--<em>children</em>--but Nagisa still wants the official documents. He wants the big reception, to be able to walk into Rei's waiting arms, to kiss him happily, freely, in front of those they love. </p><p>[For Reigisa Week 2! Prompt: Marriage]</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for you (my whole life)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> wrote most of this in the early am, when my feelings were most open and rushed because its been months since es and im still grossly in love with this ship

Nagisa taps his foot impatiently, one hand gripping a pole tightly, the other shaking back his sleeve to show him the time. 6:53. Their reservation was for half-past the hour. He hopes Rei won’t be too mad, waiting for him all this time--no doubt the he was already at the restaurant well before the appointed meeting time--but how was he to know his train would get delayed? Tokyo was fickle city.

 

The doors to the subway chime as they slide shut, and the train pulls away from what seems to be the hundredth station since Nagisa’s boarded. Thankfully, the next stop is his--he prays for fast travel, mostly he doesn't want to make poor Rei wait longer than usual, and partially because he fears for his blazer, clean and crisp when he put it on, but now wrinkled and a bit dusty from the ways of public transportation. It's not often he and Rei go out to fancy dinners, and even less they get to see each other dressed to the nines, and although this is just a suit and not a tuxedo, the cut is nice and Nagisa would appreciate meeting Rei without questionable stains all over his starch-white shirt. He's also got a cute little bowtie to complete the outfit, and it sits in his in his pocket, waiting to be tied on. 

 

Rei had seemed very excited at the prospect of today's dinner, because they didn't have many opportunities for a night out in town together, with their busy and often conflicting schedules. Nagisa thinks of him, sitting alone at a table, can practically _see_ him occasionally glancing at his watch or phone or smiling politely at the waiter, and his heart pangs. The minute the doors whoosh open Nagisa flies, out of his car and over the turnstiles, into the brisk air. If he had a tie, it would be flapping.

 

The setting sun casts everything in an orange glow, the light glinting off buildings giving the illusion of fire, but Nagisa has no time to pay attention. He fishes out the bowtie while jumping over cracks in the sidewalk, ties it while jaywalking across the street, and tries to keep from breaking out into a sweat while simultaneously running as fast as he can; he meets in the middle by setting a pace that musses up his hair and leaves him flushed, but keeps him from holding up Rei any longer than necessary. 

 

When he pushes through the front doors of the restaurant, he takes a few precious seconds to splash his face with some water and run fingers through errant locks in the men's room before striding over to the table. Rei's back is to him, upright and _waiting,_ waiting for _him_ , and Nagisa feels a sudden warmth swooping down all the way into his fingers and toes. He walks up to Rei and kisses his cheek without warning; Rei starts and turns to him with a beamish smile, and Nagisa just has to kiss him again, and then once more, for luck. He's going to need it tonight. 

 

"Sorry I'm late," he says, smiles as Rei waves him off, standing up. 

 

"It's fine," he assures, walking around the table to help Nagisa into his seat. "I just got here, anyways." Nagisa remembers long-ago Iwatobi, the squid festivals of their youth, and grins, because even now, catapulting into their new cities and new jobs and new _lives_ , Rei never changes. 

 

"Have you ordered yet?" asks Nagisa, when he hears Rei's stomach growl. Rei flushes but answers that he was waiting for Nagisa, and then Nagisa's flushing too, and slipping his hand into his pocket, curling around the little velvet box, because if he ever had any doubts (which, for the record, he's sure he's  _never_  had), they would be eradicated.   _I was waiting for you_ \--how powerful those words could be, strung together multiple times over the course of their relationship, and Nagisa would wait for Rei forever, for all eternities, but. He doesn't want to wait, not anymore, at least on this matter.

 

It's not like they _haven't_ talked about it, Nagisa muses as he studies the menu. He's pretty sure they're on the same page: they live together, and have a joint bank account, and have been dating seriously for the better part of six years--as far as either of them are concerned, they're practically married. He and Rei have discussed their lives together after schooling, the big topics such moving into a house and, even once when they were soft and tipsy-- _children_ \--but Nagisa still wants the official documents. He wants the big reception, to be able to walk into Rei's waiting arms, to kiss him happily, freely, in front of those they love.

 

"Have you decided on what you'd like to get?" asks Rei across from him, startling Nagisa out of his thoughts. "I think I'll go for the phyllo-wrapped halibut with lemon scallion sauce."

 

"I don't even understand half of what you just said, Rei," says Nagisa, and Rei laughs. 

 

"Me neither. I just picked the fanciest seafood available," he says, "since we don't get to eat like this often, I intend to make the most of it."

 

"Well, with that mindset, I'll get..." Nagisa's eyes search the menu. "How do lamb chops in a balsamic reduction sound?"

 

"Overpriced and frivolous," Rei answers, twinkling, and Nagisa loves him all the more. 

 

A well-dressed woman approaches their table, a small silver cup around her neck and asks if they would like to see the wine menu. Nagisa takes it from the her with a smile, sliding the little book over to Rei. "Order something sweet, okay?" Rei turns a little red as he takes the menu--he'll never admit to it, but Nagisa knows how much Rei loves and appreciates wine.

 

"Oenology is a beautiful art," he'd said once, and Nagisa had wrinkled his nose--he'd never been one for wine, it reminded him of stuffy dinner parties and old men--but Rei had dragged him to a wine tasting, and after watching the excitement and fascination on Rei's face, he had decided that branching out of his standard sugary cocktails and vodka wasn't such a bad thing. (The fact that he and Rei had drunk the whole bottle they brought home and proceeded to have very sloppy, very drunk sex multiple times that night may have had a little to do with his change in opinion).

 

"Sweet?" Rei repeats, scanning the menu. "Hmm...How does Caprari Lambrusco sound to you?" Nagisa shrugs, easy because he trusts him, and Rei orders.

 

"A sommelier, huh?" he says, when the woman leaves. "Just how high-end is this place?" Nagisa can tell he's pleased, though. He's grinning--a slight quirk of the lips, really--in that somewhat smug way that only appears when he's happy and in control of a situation. 

 

Their conversation is briefly interrupted as they order their food, Nagisa avoiding looking at the prices as best as he can. He'll cross that bridge when the time comes, hopefully Rei won't put up too much of a fuss. 

 

"May I ask what the occasion is?" Rei asks, folding his hands in front of him. "This place is a _bit_ out of our price range. Not that I'm not enjoying myself!" he adds hurriedly. "I was just--I'm just curious."

 

"Don't worry about the price, Rei," says Nagisa, because he's paying for this with his own personal checking account--no way he's going to have Rei cover for any part of the meal. "It's my treat tonight." He mentally congratulates himself on avoiding the _real_ question that was asked, places his hand over Rei's when it looks like he's about to press the question. "Relax and enjoy yourself!"

 

Rei pauses, opening his mouth, but Nagisa is saved when their wine server returns. Rei nods when she shows him the bottle, and Nagisa looks on in interest as he takes the cork placed on the table and inspects it. She pours a little into a glass; Rei takes a small sip and nods again, and she tops them both off and sets the bottle down on the table. 

 

"What was that all about?" asks Nagisa, when she rounds the corner and is out of earshot.

 

"It's--nothing," Rei mumbles. "It's how you're supposed to test the wine. To check if it's flawed. I've read about it and just...wanted to try it out." He's embarrassed and Nagisa seizes the opportunity.

 

"It was pretty sexy," he winks, and the tips of Rei's ears redden the way they always do when Nagisa flirts with Rei in public. 

 

"Shut up," he mutters, grinning ever-so-slightly at the table, and Nagisa laughs.

 

"I'm not kidding! You were so serious, you looked really handsome and mature." 

 

"Just drink your wine, Nagisa," Rei says, and holds out his glass with a pleased little smile that turning his head can't quite _completely_ hide.

 

"Cheers," Nagisa says, clinking their glasses together. 

 

"And what are we drinking to?" Rei asks, poised perfectly.

 

"To us! May our years together go well and happy. I love you, Rei." He swallows a bit thickly, emotion catching in his throat. Rei doesn't say anything, but squeezes his hand three times, and he knows without asking-- _I love you, too._ When they drink, their cheeks are darker than the wine they hold, and the bubbles sliding down Nagisa's throat pop in his heart.

 

"What kinda wine is this?" asks Nagisa, peering at the bottle. "It's so sweet!"

 

"I knew you'd like it," says Rei with a satisfied little smile. "It's sparkling." Nagisa wants to say something cheesy, like _'You're sparkling!' ,_ but he doesn't know if Rei, sitting there with his bright eyes, would understand, and it's probably too early in the night for corny sentimentality anyway. They'll have plenty of time for that later. If things go well. _Oh, god._ Nagisa focuses on nodding along with Rei, who's re-enacting an incident from one of his classes, and tries not to panic at the thought...the idea that--

 

Out of all factors Nagisa has calculated--their financial situation, their families, Rei's ring size (which was quite a feat to procure)--he's never considered the fact that Rei might say no.

 

Nagisa silently frets over possible 'what-ifs', running scenarios through his head on reasons Rei would refuse him. Rei likes to think things through, examine problems from all possible angles before making a decision--would he feel rushed when Nagisa pops the question? Would he get angry? _What if...what if Rei's not as serious about our relationship as I am?_

"-agisa. Nagisa?" Rei waves a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

 

"Huh?" Nagisa shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just spaced out for a bit, I guess." Rei's eyes soften.

 

"Was my story about Yamamoto-san really that boring?" he asks.

 

"No, no, sorry! I'm just distracted today, tell me again!" Nagisa props his chin up and watches Rei retell the incident, complete with erratic hand gestures. He's not even paying that much attention to what Rei is saying, focusing on the way he laughs through punchlines and the way his voice changes in pitch when imitating someone--a habit, no doubt, he's picked up from Nagisa. 

 

"And so _I_ said, "No, I put the pile of papers on _Himura's_ desk, not _Kimura's_!", you should've seen Yamamoto-san's face when he realized his mistake!" Rei breaks into his proud laughter, waving a hand. Nagisa laughs too, more out of amusement at Rei's antics than the actual story.

 

They quiet down abruptly when a waitress arrives with their meal. Nagisa eagerly spoons hot food into his mouth--he is starving. Rei delicately wipes the corner of his mouth and sends Nagisa a warning look, _slow down, you're eating too fast._

 

"Looks good, Rei," says Nagisa, eyeing his plate. Rei tenses, fork in mouth.

 

"Nagisa, I'll let you eat it, of course, but if you take the whole thing _again_ \--"

 

"I'm not going to eat all of it!" Nagisa protests, giggling. "I haven't done that in, like, two months!"

 

Rei sits back. "I'm just saying, you have the ability to sneak my whole meal without me knowing." 

 

"Ah, I won't take it all this time. Is it any good?" He scooches his chair forward and cranes his neck out when a fork is held out. Rei feeds him a bite, one hand gently tilting his chin upward. It's delicious. "Let me feed you now!"

 

"Alright," Rei agrees, then frowns. "Wait, don't just smear it on my face like last time!"

 

"Rei, don't you trust me at all?" Nagisa says, but he's grinning. "I wouldn't _dream_ of acting so indecently in such a fancy place." Rei rolls his eyes but presents his face. Nagisa slides the fork into his mouth, and before Rei can move away, darts in and smacks his lips against Rei's. "Couldn't resist," he says to Rei's embarrassed scowl.

 

The rest of dinner passes by rather uneventfully. The box is consistently nudging against his thigh, and he distracts himself by sliding a socked foot up Rei's leg whenever their server comes by the table. It's worth it, for Rei's stammering, but still serves as a reminder of his task. He doesn't think Rei would appreciate being proposed to in the restaurant, though, which is why he has Planned Points.

 

His Planned Points of Proposal are a list he's put together of places he could ask Rei, and he plans to visit them with Rei after dinner under the guise of "going for a walk". In the end, though, he doesn't care that much about where it takes place. He loves Rei enough that the only thing on his mind is Rei's answer, and despite his doubts earlier, he's pretty positive Rei will say yes, because Rei loves him too, in ways that they both can't verbalize. 

 

He knows its love from sleepy little kisses exchanged in warm light and under warmer covers. From fingers that brush, knees that bump, close together, closer than needed. Nagisa knows its love in its purest form from a smile exchanged over a meal, a hand grasping his, from Rei pressing his mouth to his hair during each temporary farewell.

 

"Nagisa, you don't have to..." Rei says uncertainly when Nagisa whips the check from his hands.

 

"I want to," he says. "It's on me tonight, Rei." Rei smiles back at him, a bit unsure. 

 

"You still haven't told me _why_ , though." 

 

Nagisa waves a hand. "Details, details," he trills, signing the receipt with a flourish and slipping his wallet back into his pocket. He walks over to Rei's side and tugs him out of the chair. "Come on, come on, lets go for a walk or something and work off that dinner!" Rei agrees easily, never one to refuse exercise.

 

Nagisa stuffs his hands deep into his pockets and turns the ring box over and over. 

 

**

 

They walk past the fountain in the park, but the sign says that it's closed for maintenance, and without the graceful streams of water, it's simply crumbling concrete. 

 

"What a shame," Rei says. "I love watching the water when the sun's out, but it's night, anyways." Nagisa nods and guides him away.

 

When they reach the bridge over the river, there's a crowd of tourists eagerly snapping photos of the city lights shimmering in the water's reflection. Rei pulls out his own phone and clicks away. 

 

"How beautiful," he breathes, and frowns when he checks his phone. "I wish I had a better camera, it's not capturing the light of the moon quite correctly, I think." 

 

"Ahh, too bad," Nagisa says, his voice betraying none of his panic. That's two Planned Points out of what--five, six? It's already been about an hour since they left dinner, and he hasn't said anything yet. The old, gnarled tree in front of the library, location number four on his list, is too far away to visit, and the cafe, number six, is probably closed, considering the hour. 

 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rei asks, peering down at him. "You've looked...troubled this whole evening."

 

"I'm fine! I'm okay," Nagisa assures him. "I was just...thinking about Nanako! You know, wondering how the pregnancy's affecting her, and all..." Rei smiles.

 

"Children are a miracle, aren't they?" he says. "We should visit, maybe bring her a meal? I can't imagine what it would be like to carry a child for nine months, but I imagine it's as tiring as it is amazing." 

 

"I didn't know you thought of kids that highly, Rei," Nagisa says, resting elbows on the rail. 

 

"My two cousins are quite small and very fun," says Rei. "You've met them, remember? Aki and Asa." 

 

Nagisa _does_ remember--the two little girls were entertaining and quite taken with Rei. "They were adorable! And they loved you so much, just like Ren and Ran! Ran-chan will be jealous," he adds slyly, and Rei blushes a bit. Ran's little crush on Rei did not go unnoticed by anyone, to the endless amusement of Ren.

 

"Shut up," Rei says, but a grin is tugging at the corner of his mouth. "We must visit when Nanako delivers, newborns are fascinating." He looks back over the water, wind ruffling his hair, profile stark against the sky. 

 

Nagisa imagines Rei with a baby in his arms, and then it's Rei with _their_ baby in his arms, and suddenly he's entertaining thoughts of walking a little one to school, spooning mash into a tiny mouth, he and Rei kissing chubby cheeks. _Woah, woah, slow down Hazuki! Kids? He hasn't even said "yes" yet!_

 

"Let's go," he says, latching onto Rei's upper arm and pulling. "Those tourists are starting to annoy me." They're actually not, he has to deal with crowds of people on a daily basis during his morning and evening commute, but time is running out, the sky darkening with each passing minute. He can already see inky-black stealing its way overhead, a few faint stars twinkling. He doesn't have the luxury of standing around and waiting anymore--he's had the ring for close to a month, now. It serves as a constant reminder as well as a source of stress, and Nagisa will feel a lot lighter when its finally out of the confines of his pocket and slipped onto a delicate finger. 

 

**

 

They walk into the apartment at around ten-thirty and Nagisa's anxious, because he hasn't made a move yet, and angry, because he's taken Rei to the rest of his Planned Points of Proposal and chickened out at each one. It's late, the suits are getting uncomfortable--he's sure Rei won't allow himself to be dragged out again. He drags a hand across his face, blowing out a breath, and Rei looks at him curiously, toeing off his shoes.

 

"Are you alright?" he asks, tugging on slippers and wandering into the kitchen. Nagisa copies him and follows.

 

"Yeah, sorry," he says, apologetic. "I'm just tired, I guess." 

 

"Must be the filling meal," Rei answers, and smiles at him. "I know you were planning doing some studying today--it's late, but I can make some tea to help you stay awake." He turns, rummaging around their cupboards, leftovers from dinner still grasped in one hand. "I washed your special kitten mug from Haru, I'll use that one, okay?"

 

Nagisa stops rubbing his temples and stares at Rei's back. 

 

"Although, you really shouldn't try to work your brain this late, especially after a long day..." Rei trails off, mumbling to himself as he reaches back into a shelf for spices and sets a pot of milk on the stove. Nagisa is struck by how sweet Rei is, how he caters to his needs and whims. It's past the time Rei usually goes to bed, he has a class in the morning, and here he is, making tea for Nagisa, in _their_ kitchen in _their_ apartment wearing bunny home slippers that they went out and bought _together_ , a matching set. Like they are.

 

And really, where would be a better place to pop the question--Planned Points be damned. He and Rei have had their most serious and most silly discussions in this very space--this is where they live and love together, every day. Nagisa takes a breath.

 

"Rei," he says. 

 

"Hm?" Rei doesn't turn around. 

 

"I love you."

 

Rei casts a grin over his shoulder. "And I love you." 

 

"No," says Nagisa, and Rei finally turns around fully. 

 

"Wha-"

 

"Rei," Nagisa begins again, throwing away lines in his head--they were all mechanical, jerky, suited to the different spots Nagisa was considering beforehand. He wants this to be special, to come from his heart and emotions of the moment. "I _love_ you. I really and truly love you with all my heart. You've always been there for me--pushing me to do my best, pulling me along when I've lagged behind.

 

You've been my best friend for eight years, my boyfriend for six. You've always supported me in my decisions, you're always taking care of me. I could not have asked for a better person in my life."

 

Rei's mouth is hanging open. Nagisa swallows harshly and continues.

 

"There's never a dull moment when I'm with you, Rei. Even if we're just lounging around the house, I'm happy, so happy because we're together. You fill me up with emotions so deep that it scares me sometimes."

 

He pulls out the box from his pocket. He can practically feel Rei's intake of breath when he lifts the lid. His vision starts to blur a bit at the edges.

 

"I just--I love you _so_ much, Rei. More than you will ever know, more than I can express--with all my heart, with everything I am. Everything about you is perfect and b-beautiful...every quirk, every little detail about you and your personality...I know them fully, I treasure them. I treasure you. I've already given you six years, but I am fully prepared to give you the rest of my life, if you'll have me."

 

Rei's still staring at him, backed up against the counter. Nagisa sinks down, marble tile hard against his kneecap. 

 

"Rei," he says shakily. His fingers are trembling, holding the box up. "Ryuugazaki Rei...will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He holds the position in the deafening silence that follows, chokes back tears. Rei's mouth is open, and plastic slides slowly, slowly out of his fingers until their dinner is splattered over the floor. They don't move. Rei, Nagisa thinks, might be broken. 

 

"Y-you don't have to answer now, if it's t-too...too much," he can't even finish his sentence, throat tightening. It's getting hard to breathe, and Rei is still eerily silent. His arms are starting to shake, legs burning, but he's going to hold his pose until Rei answers him. 

 

"Please...say something..." His lip starts to tremble, _no, no please don't let me cry yet_ \--but it's too late. Two big, fat tears roll down his cheek, unwanted. He reaches up and swipes them away. A loud thump echoes around him, and Nagisa sees through blurry, smeared vision that Rei has sunk to his knees in front of him. Before he can react, he's roughly pulled into a warm chest. The box falls out of his hand and rolls onto the floor.

 

"Yes," says a strangled voice from somewhere above him, hands tightening on his shoulders. "Yes, oh my God, Nagisa,  _yes_ , of c-course!" Nagisa pulls back and stares at Rei, fisting his hands in Rei's suit.

 

"What?" He feels lightheaded. "You...you'll marry me? You want to? You'll--you really want to?!"

 

Rei's tears are dripping onto his face because of the angle and position they're in. "Of course, Nagisa, of course I want to, I want this, I want _you_ \--"

 

"Rei!" Nagisa chokes out, reaching out and cupping his face. " _Rei!_ " once more, the name the only thing he seems to be capable of saying. Rei slides his own hands along Nagisa's jaw, drawing their heads together. Rei is all scrunched up, squinting in joy, and Nagisa takes a ragged breath before catching Rei's mouth with his own.

 

"'M so happy, so so happy," Rei murmurs between kisses, and Nagisa thumbs his tears away while pressing softly against his lips. They break apart and Nagisa drags a sleeve across his nose. Rei wraps his arms around him and Nagisa snakes a hand to his back, grabbing Rei's coat.

 

"Marry me, Rei-chan," he laughs into Rei's blazer, gripping the fabric tightly and pressing wet eyes into a shoulder that's dampening quickly. Rei seizes up with a fresh wave of tears and he follows, both of them crouched on their kitchen floor, clutching each other desperately. Their legs are tangled uncomfortably, and when Nagisa mentions thickly that his foot is about to fall asleep, Rei pulls him onto his lap. Nagisa winds his legs around Rei's waist and locks his ankles, crushing them closer together. 

 

Nagisa kisses Rei on the cheeks, on his lips, nose, his forehead, before drawing back and reaching for the box.

 

"It's beautiful," says Rei, examining it closely with shining eyes, a phrase he's used thousands of times over, but somehow, the words seem to carry deeper meaning this time.

 

"May I do the honors?" Nagisa asks, and Rei presents a trembling hand. Happiness leaks out of his eyes as he slides the delicate ring onto Rei's finger. He leans and kisses each digit, ring finger last, the metal cool against his lips. Rei gasps a bit guides Nagisa's face back to his. 

 

They kiss slowly, lips marbling over each other, again and again. They're both still crying, everything's wet and messy, but it's the best kiss Nagisa's ever experienced. He could sit in the warmth of Rei's lap on the cold floor for eternity, but a sizzling noise has them both swiveling up at the stove.

 

"The milk! It's boiled over!" Rei cries, and they both jump up quickly. Nagisa shuts the stove off and helps Rei fan at the smoke detector. Nagisa smiles at Rei's grumbling over the faulty smoke detector, _this thing is so unpredictable, we can never be to careful._

_  
_

"I'd put up with a million broken smoke detectors and fire hazards to be with you, Rei," he says cheekily, and Rei flicks him on the nose. They both grin at each other stupidly, stupidly _happy,_ tear tracks glistening. They hold hands while cleaning up the mess and putting the tea away. Nagisa keeps stealing smiles and pecks when they catch each other's eye--it makes the work go by slower, but neither of them seem to mind.

 

"Shall we head to bed?" asks Rei after he's placed Nagisa's special mug in the dishwasher. Nagisa nods his assent, suddenly exhausted. They head into the bedroom and help each other get undressed. Nagisa slides the jacket off Rei, smoothing his hand over his shoulders, down his arms. Rei, in turn, takes off his Oxford, slips the tie from his neck. When he shrugs on his pajama shirt, Rei dots up his chest with kisses as he buttons it. Once they're both properly dressed for bed, they stand in the middle of the room, wrapped up in each other. Rei cards a hand through his hair and there's a tug--the ring's gotten caught in his curls. 

 

"Sorry," Rei says.

 

"It's fine," Nagisa guides his hand to safety. He looks up at Rei through his lashes, a little bashful. "Come to bed?" Rei stumbles after him, making his way around to the other side of the bed frame. They slide into the sheets from either side, meeting in the middle. "C'mere," Nagisa edges forward, winding his arms around Rei's waist, and Rei settles his chin comfortably on the top of his head. Nagisa feels strangely shy and doesn't know why--he chalks it up to the display of raw emotion. 

 

Rei leans backward out of his embrace to shut off the light. Comforting darkness blankets them immediately. Nagisa exhales slowly, content, rests his head on Rei's bicep when his arms wrap around him, resting on his back, rubbing slightly.

 

"Goodnight, Mr. Ryuugazaki," says Rei into the night. Nagisa muffles his snicker into Rei's chest.

 

"Goodnight, Mr. Hazuki," he replies. "Rei Hazuki." 

 

"Nagisa Ryuugazaki." This time, it's Rei's turn to laugh. "Neither of those flow particularly well, do they?" 

 

"We could always combine them, I guess," Nagisa answers. "Like, the Ryugazaki-Hazukis, or something."

 

"That sounds even worse!"

 

Nagisa tilts his head. He can barely make out Rei's features, blue light from the window highlighting his nose and cheekbone. "What do you suggest, then?"

 

"I thought you meant combine them into one word..."

 

"What, you mean something like Ryuuzuki? Hazuryuu?"

 

Rei groans. "We'll be laughed off the altar." His words send a brief pulse of excitement through Nagisa.

 

"Zukizaki," he giggles, and Rei stiffens. 

 

"It's not beautiful," he mutters, and Nagisa's giggles turn into a bark of laughter. He knows Rei is just kidding, because he joins him a few moments later. 

 

"Names aren't so important," Rei mumbles. "We have plenty of time for all of that later. All that matters is that we're together in the end, isn't it?"

 

"Together 'till the very end," Nagisa agrees. Rei draws him closer, tucking the blankets around them more securely, like a cocoon. 

 

"I look forward to waking up by your side every day." His voice is soft, gentle, so unbelievably _fond_ Nagisa wants to cry again.

 

"Rei," he groans, "it's to late in the night for me to fall in love again." He leans up and kisses Rei's chin when Rei huffs. 

 

They're quiet for a little while. Fatigue creeps slowly over Nagisa, and he settles further into Rei's warmth, nuzzles his arm a bit. "I'm so tired, my eyes are burning when I close them," he confesses. Rei blinks sleepily down at him.

 

"Shall we go to sleep?" he asks, soft and drowsy. Nagisa nods, brushing Rei's bangs away from his face one last time before tucking his hand back into the warm nest they've created.

 

"G'night, Rei-chan," he whispers, moving backward in time with the old nickname.

 

"Sweet dreams, Nagisa-kun," Rei replies, the last thing he hears before drifting off. 

 

**

 

When he blearily blinks awake, Rei's hand is clutching his, palms nestled in between their bodies. Rei's snoring slightly, face squished against the pillow and mouth open. Soft yellow sunlight streams in through the half-open blinds of their window, and Nagisa can hear the gentle hum of a city waking up.

 

He shifts and feels a sharp pain in his hand. He looks to where he and Rei are interlaced, and smiles, chest tightening in love.

 

The ring presses against his skin, leaving a red mark against his fingers.

 

It's a beautiful sight to wake up to. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed! :)
> 
> i watched a bunch of proposals videos while writing this 10/10 would recommend if ur having a bad day they were so cute like god where are the reigisa flashmob disney proposals?? and btw aki and asa are reis cousins from [this beautiful fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3075179) by [this beautiful author](narutorun.tumblr.com)
> 
> honestly reigisa week was SUCH fun please lets do it again sometime!! week 3 here we come! (hopefully)
> 
> tell me what you think! kudos/comments/criticisms always appreciated! feel free to drop by-[didsw](didw.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
